


Love is Love No Matter How You Do It

by Wolfling21



Series: Our Beacon Has Gone Out [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blind Fox Alistair, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Vacuo, Multi, Part Faunus Fox, Poly Team CFVY, Post fall of Beacon, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Fox decided to take his team home to Western Vacuo with him after the fall of Beacon.As it turns out: his sister loves them all & Velvet loves his baby niece.Have a Fluffy Fox.Takes place directly after chapter 7 of Tired Soldier





	

He's never seen them and he knows that he probably never will... but it doesn't stop him from loving them all none the less.

He knows that despite all her confidence and flare, Coco is the one of their foursome that needs to be held the tightest... because she is the least secure of them all.

Her entire life has been spent being forced to follow in her mother and aunt's footsteps as a high class fashionista so she really doesn't know who she is otherwise.

After their first meeting at age six, he had learned to read the subtle shifts in her Aura that would eventually allow him to read the shifts in her mood.

So now, she leads their team with him close at her heels... trusting him to always be there when she turns around.

Velvet, who he probably loves the most, is the kindest young woman he's ever known and has a talent for looking past his flaws.

He knows that despite how often Cardin and his thugs pull on her ears, she secretly loves to have them touched... but only by someone within their team.

Most people don't realize that there is a subtle difference in the texture of her hair and the fur on her ears... but he always knows which is which.

Velvet is always the first to try to help him in an unfamiliar situation and describe new surroundings.

She was also the first to giggle and coo over his newborn niece when he brought them home with him.

He had been cautious with Yatsuhashi at first... intimidated by the amount of Aura that his massive teammate seemed to possess.

But he was glad to find that the other young man was a gentle giant.

Yatsu is the first to try to protect them from harm but also the first to let them fight on their own.

More than once, Fox has sought out the comfort of his massive friend when he couldn't sleep.

But tonight... he didn't have the heart to wake Yatsu or the girls. 

The trip to Western Vacuo had been long and rather rough on them all... even if he was used to it himself, since he had been born here.

“Fox? Is everything alright?”

He jumps at the sound of his sister's voice behind him... too lost in thought to have sensed her Aura.

“Sorry... I didn't think you'd be down here instead of upstairs with your girlfriends and Yatsu.” Sheila tells him as he hears the sound of his niece fussing.

“It's alright. I couldn't sleep.” he admits, slipping off the window sill and carefully taking the baby.

He feels her tiny ears twitch against his arm and strokes a finger over the soft fur. 

“She's hungry. I just need a minute to warm up a bottle for her.” Sheila chuckles as Fox hears her tail brush against one of the cabinets.

He nods and settles down in one on the chairs, listening to his sister move.

Despite not seeing her for himself, he knows that Sheila is pretty. 

The fur on her tail is silky and thick as is her hair which is only slightly lighter colored than his own... or so she's said. 

He's been told his skin tone is rather dark but her's is considerably lighter so he assumes that it's because of them having two different fathers since she told him once that their mother, Esme, had been darker skinned like he is.

He remembers when she was having to raise him after their mother disappeared that she often had men flirting with her but her primary focus had been always been him.

Their mixed Faunus-Human heritage has left him without any animal features though occasionally he does behave a little... less human. 

He moves too fast... flashes a grin that is a little too feral... attacks a little too ferociously. 

Sheila moves again and he can feel her beside him, tail touching his leg as if to say: _I'm right here._

“Do you want to feed her?” she asks, letting the bottle touch the back of his hand.

“Sure... it'll be different... I guess.” he chuckles.

He's never fed a baby before but Sheila guides him gently and after a moment: the tiny girl is contently nursing the bottle.

“When is Zeph coming home?” he asks.

“In another day or so. He went out to gather information on a Huntsman who lost his way. He promised he wouldn't stay away from either me or Adriana long.” Sheila says and Fox can hear the smile in her voice. 

The only reason he had been comfortable going to Beacon was because his sister had recently married an extremely talented Huntsman who promised to look out for her. Zephyr Dunerunner was a Faunus with large ears covered in short course fur who had helped to train Fox during his childhood and fell in love with Sheila somewhere along the way.

“That'll be good... four extra mouths to feed.” Fox mutters.

He feels Sheila touch his hair and she whispers, “Don't worry so much. We'll be fine. Your Coco told me earlier that if we need any help at all while she's here to not even hesitate to ask.”

“That sounds like Coco.” he chuckles.

In his arms, Adriana sighs and he notices the bottle feels lighter. 

“Let me burp her and put her back to bed. You should go up and be with your three. If they wake up, they'll be worried.” Sheila tells him.

Fox hands her the baby and sets the bottle in the sink, feeling his sister's tail brush against his calf gently. It's a soft touch... one meant to tell him that she missed him while he was away at Beacon.

“Go back to sleep once you put her back down for the night.” he says softly.

“Yes baby brother.” Sheila chuckles.

He takes the stairs carefully, counting them softly as he goes. Fifteen total with numbers three, five and eleven having a soft squeak to them... at least when he's going up.

The door opens with the softest of creaks and he reaches out with his Aura to map the nest of blankets and pillows in the center of the room.

Yatsu, Aura compact and as solid as rock, has his back to the western wall near the window.

Velvet is curled up against his chest and snoring softly as her Aura shifts around her in tendrils.

Coco is sprawled out on the opposite side of the nest from Yatsu, nearest the door and her Aura immediately reaches out for his own on instinct.

Fox chuckles softly and steps over Coco to settle back in, stealing half the pillow that is under Coco's shoulder before shoving his feet under the blanket that is also covering Velvet's.

“You left.” Coco murmurs, patting his hair.

“I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs for a bit. Then Sheila came in with the baby and we talked while she took a bottle. But everyone is heading back to bed now.” he tells her.

He feels Velvet shift behind him and then one of her ears touches his arm as she cuddles into his side. “Adri is okay?” she breathes.

She had become absolutely smitten with the baby from the first time she had met her.

“Yes. She's fine.” Fox reassures her gently, dropping an arm around her.

Velvet makes a soft sound of contentment as she molds herself to his back, face hidden in the well worn fabric of his nightshirt.

He feels Coco reach past him and stroke Velvet's cheek before snuggling closer to him.

The Atlesian silk of her gown feels strange, but not unwelcome, against the rough scars on his arms.

On Velvet's other side, Fox hears Yatsu move and then a heavy arm wraps around the three of them.

“Go back to sleep Yatsu.” Fox whispers.

“Speak for yourself.” Coco hums as one of Velvet's ears flick their direction.

Fox laughs softly and pulls her even closer, making her chuckle as he kisses her neck gently.

Coco smiles against his hair but settles into his grip regardless.

“Are you two done?” Velvet asks. There's a tiny note of annoyance in her voice... mostly because she doe tend to be a light sleeper.

“Yes Bun Bun. We're sorry.” Coco apologizes gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very weird to write because I couldn't really visually describe anything because Fox is blind... at least in this fanfic. 
> 
> We also don't know his backstory so I got to play with him quite a bit.
> 
> And I do love Vacuo because we don't actually know anything the kingdom except that it's a desert area with few rules.


End file.
